1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a customer service system of an electric appliance. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an inverter maintenance system for supporting both maintenance and conduction of inverters, and also directed to an inverter for this inverter maintenance system.
Very recently, inverters are considerably popularized, and these inverters are used in various fields. As a consequence, user-friendly supports are required for wide ranges as to maintenance of these inverters.
On the other hand, in such a case, in accordance with the conventional support system, at a time instant when operation of an inverter is stopped and therefore a system of a user (customer) is brought into a malfunction state, the user usually makes a contact via either a telephone or a facsimile to a user support center (acceptance) which is previously notified from a maker (manufacturer, and product supplier) of the inverter. Then, an inverter recovery work may be carried out in such a manner that a contact is made from the user support center.
At this time, in such a case that the recovery work of this inverter cannot be carried and therefore a substitute product is required, the user newly considers a necessary machine sort/a necessary rated value of the substitute inverter by calling an agent shop, or the like.
On the other hand, as to such a user who tries to newly conduct an inverter, only such a business prospective request may be contacted from the user support center to a business branch/agent shop.
The above-described conventional inverter maintenance system owns such a problem that this conventional system cannot sufficiently and rapidly accept various sorts of contacts made from the users, but also cannot solve these user problems in good sense.
First, in the case of the conventional inverter maintenance system, the contact communications between the user support center and the user are carried out by way of the telephone, or the facsimile.
As a result, in such a case that a failure happens to occur in an inverter, a user notifies a condition of this troubled inverter to the user support center in such a manner that, for example, the user telephones to the user support center in a verbal manner. However, since this user support center is operated by man power, this user request can be accepted only during business hours.
Also, even when a substitute product is required, the user newly must notify both machine sort/rated value of such a substitute inverter to the agent shop.
On the other hand, even in such a case that such a contact communication is given to the user support center as to a business request for newly conducting an inverter, in accordance with the conventional inverter maintenance system, this user support center asks for usage of the user to give an advise of selecting a proper machine sort, and then, merely introduces a business branch, or an agent shop.
Furthermore, while such a failure occurrence example, a trouble solving example, and also a business request example are useful as information about a manufacture history. However, in the conventional inverter maintenance system, these examples are stored in a server and the like in a time sequential manner, and then are merely processed as temporal information by the user support center. Thus, these examples are not effectively utilized for user support purposes.
As a consequence, there is a problem that the conventional inverter maintenance system cannot quickly and sufficiently accept the user requests, but also cannot solve the user problems.